


dragons in space

by Mado



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Art, Dragons In Space, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, bless this au, my new favorite tag by the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mado/pseuds/Mado
Summary: I couldn't resist.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 36
Kudos: 81





	1. Bucko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Great Unknown.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480671) by [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton). 



Scaley. 🐉


	2. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's another piece to this but I'm still picking at it.

Look. He may have had a dragon problem before he had a "dragon Problem"


	3. clint round2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, I have a problem....

I should have probably went with a better angle to show off his stupid star-shaped sunglasses.


End file.
